


Haiku Space

by luiny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Haiku, I Tried, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiny/pseuds/luiny
Summary: A collection of haiku written for the fandom.





	1. Hidden

**Leia**  

_Hidden in plain sight_

_With eyes full of warmth and fire,_

_A princess dressed white_

 

**Luke**

_Hidden in the sands,_

_Fifteen years away from sight;_

_Our only hope grows_


	2. Anakin

**Anakin's love**  

_A heart full of love,_

_Touches deep within the soul_

_That which fear destroys_

 

_**Vader** _

_A slave since his birth_

_"I must obey my master"_

_A freed man in death_


	3. Tragedy

**Knightfall**

_In the quiet night,_

_The Jedi Temple in flames;_

_An order destroyed_

 

**Mustafar**

_Hear his heart breaking_

_Amidst the duel of fates_

_A brother, he lost_

 

 **Kenobi** **  
**

_The Perfect Jedi,_

_Lives in exile awaiting_

_The hope which was lost_

 

**Scariff**

_Where no one had lived,_

_Hear the whisper of a voice_

_“The Force is with me”_


	4. Hope

**Hope**

 

_ They will not falter _

_ "Rebellions are built on hope" _

_ They will never forget _

 

_ Sacrifices made _

_ Ensuring our victory; _

_ Renewing the hope _


End file.
